


他们看着对面的蛋糕店

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 二战背景。, 小助手巴基
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky





	他们看着对面的蛋糕店

他们看着对面的蛋糕店。  
巴基手里还捏着他的军功章，身上穿着史蒂夫的军装，为了遮住他那身红蓝色的制服。军装大了几号，穿在他身上松松垮垮的。  
他们刚领了薪金和奖章，为了他们两个月前分别在法国做的卧底工作的成功，他们也是第一次分开这么久。  
“我有点饿了。”在匆匆赶回去的路上时，巴基突然嘟囔了一句，于是他们停住脚步，看到了街对面的蛋糕店。  
“走吧，去买点蛋糕？”史蒂夫把胳膊搭在了巴基肩上，他穿着自己另一套军装，整齐而合身。  
巴基点了点头，他们穿过街道，到对面去。  
他突然谈起了在法国遇到的那个吉普赛姑娘，她也是他们的线人，照巴基的话来说，她性感火辣，尤其是褐色的光滑皮肤，美得像条蛇。他问史蒂夫有没有看出来她对史蒂夫有意思，她可是暗示了很多次。  
史蒂夫说没有，于是巴基报以很遗憾的表情，他说真是可惜了，她可真的是个尤物，换做他的话，一定会和她约会的。  
史蒂夫有些被他气笑了的感觉。  
他们进入蛋糕店里，主人是一个个子小小的，看起来有些苍白的金发女孩儿，鼻头上还有些雀斑。他们买了不少吃的，巴基热情地朝她笑着，又没要找零，也许是因为他实在是英俊可爱的缘故，女孩儿脸变得红红的。  
他们出来了，巴基又笑着说，如果史蒂夫像那个女孩儿那样瘦瘦小小的多好，这样他可以随意把史蒂夫一把搂进怀里了，还可以反过来让他来保护史蒂夫，而不是他总需要史蒂夫的帮忙。他可以打赌，史蒂夫那样子肯定会很可爱。  
史蒂夫说他在打了血清前就是那个样子，矮矮的小小的一个金发小家伙，但是总是会挨揍罢了，没人喜欢他那倔脾气，现在也是，只不过都惮于他的军衔和力量而不敢吭声罢了。  
巴基偏着头看他，心里想跟他说他喜欢他这样啊，他喜欢史蒂夫的这个“臭脾气”，喜欢得不得了。但他没说出来，因为另一个念头冲淡了这个，他想如果他能陪着史蒂夫长大就好了，最好还能大史蒂夫一两岁，这样他就可以保护史蒂夫了，一直保护到史蒂夫变得强壮起来。这个想法让他有些开心，如果是这样的话，史蒂夫也大概不会像一开始那样孤僻吧。  
史蒂夫看着他咧着嘴笑，问他笑什么，巴基说我觉得我还想更早一点认识你，想看看你原来的生活，和你生活在一起。  
他们手拉着手走在街上，没人在意，没人会想多，人们还不习惯在这方面想多。  
他的话让史蒂夫心里软软的，像是被羽毛扫过一样。对于如今的生活史蒂夫已经很满足了，他们的认识不算迟。  
但是巴基又突然扯回到了那个吉普赛女郎身上，他说史蒂夫这么英俊，金发又这么闪亮，肌肉又这么丰满，谁会不爱他呢？  
史蒂夫无奈地看着他，喉咙里有些话想要说出来，但还是算了，他打算回去再说。

他们把蛋糕放在床边，没有去吃。刚关上门时，巴基就扑进了他怀里，开始用牙齿一颗一颗咬开他的纽扣。  
两个月没有见面让他们都有些难熬，尤其是对于这个年纪偏小者，食髓知味，自从他和史蒂夫初尝禁果后，他就对此欲罢不能了，又处在年轻气盛，欲火旺盛的年纪，分别让他有多煎熬自然不言而喻。  
史蒂夫扯下巴基身上自己的军装，把手掌探进他的制服的衣摆里，粗糙而温暖的掌心在肌肤上轻抚，最终指头停留在粉嫩的乳头上。被抚摸者仰起脖子，喉咙里溢出一丝难耐的轻喘。  
他们接吻，史蒂夫新长出来的又硬又短的胡茬扎在巴基柔软的嘴唇上，但那仍让他浑身为这个吻而发抖。面对热情的吉普赛女郎手足无措的美国队长，此时正熟练地用舌头舔过他的助手嘴唇的轮廓，然后像挑开一只蚌似的，滑进巴基的口腔里。男孩的嘴唇又软又嫩，口腔里湿软温热，让史蒂夫沉迷于其中，吮吸着他的舌尖，互相缠绵，像交配的蛇。  
他的手仍然不离巴基的胸口，指尖按摩着乳头，掌心在乳肉上揉捏。  
巴基被他调教得很好，身体肌肉匀称，可胸口的肌肉，在动情时就放松软泄下来。越是揉捏，他怀中的人便越是兴奋，精瘦的胳膊抵着史蒂夫的胸膛，忍不住往前顶胯，裆部在史蒂夫的大腿上磨蹭。  
他们双唇分开时，史蒂夫听见巴基蹭在自己的脖颈，有些兴奋地说“我想要这个好久了。”小兽一般又湿又热的呼吸喷在他的皮肤上，搔得他心里痒得不行。  
“可是你却觉得我应该和那个吉普赛人约会。”史蒂夫用手指在他乳头上扯了一下。  
“嗯……嗯……”巴基皱着眉，半是愉悦半是疼痛地轻哼，接着又讨好地亲吻史蒂夫的脸颊，软软嫩嫩的嘴唇黏嘟嘟的，像是果冻一般，“因为我知道你嘛，你不会和她去约会的，你……嗯……”  
史蒂夫的手滑到了他的臀部上，抓着挺翘的臀肉在掌心揉弄。  
“嗯……你是我的……”他听见巴基说完了这句话。  
像是点燃了引线一般，史蒂夫觉得喉咙干渴得要命，他舔了舔嘴唇，动手急急忙忙地撕扯巴基的衣服，不管那身制服还需要去定制才可以。他把它撕得破破烂烂，而巴基似乎也热衷于此，在他的怀里像一只灵活的小鸟，眉眼里跳动着兴奋，急不可耐地扑在史蒂夫怀里，痴迷地亲吻他的队长的胸脯，舌尖舔舐过胸肌腹肌，用手去扒开史蒂夫的裤子。  
该如何描述他们这种关系呢？  
史蒂夫也想不好，他是巴基的长官、老师、监护人，按理说他们不应该这样的，但是等他们意识到时，事情已经是这样了。  
有些……过度亲密，但从未引起不适。  
他爱巴基。  
“我天天晚上想着你自慰。”巴基把他的裤子扒开了，细细的手指握住他的老二，脸颊红红的，眼睛发亮。“但是没有用，自己怎么弄都没有感觉……也许是因为你太大了。”  
史蒂夫亲吻巴基的额头，他已经把巴基剥干净了，浑身上下只剩下脚上的一双袜子。然后抱起巴基，打开他纤细的两条腿，让他坐到自己大腿上。  
年少者的腿有些太细了，史蒂夫总觉得他吃得不够，他需要长得更加强壮一些才行。大腿内侧的皮肤又白又嫩，压在史蒂夫粗糙的军装上，有种别样的色气。  
他开始用手给史蒂夫撸，手掌根本握不下他长官的阴茎，那滚烫的东西在他手心里血管跳动，随着他的撸动，头部不时顶在他小臂上的皮肤上，那里的皮肤有些敏感，沾到了前液后有种灼烧感，让巴基忍不住浑身发麻。  
史蒂夫低头吮吸住了他的男孩儿的乳头，男孩仰着头喘息，喉咙里飘出呻吟，像母亲给自己的孩子吃奶那般送上自己的胸部。天知道他有多喜欢这个，他爱死了史蒂夫牙尖与舌尖扫过他的乳点的感觉，每次接触都会有种电流般的快感窜遍他全身，让他情不自禁收紧后穴，险些射出来。史蒂夫的口腔又湿又热，把他的乳头包裹其中，嘴唇与舌头吸吮，仿佛能从他贫瘠的乳腺里榨出乳汁来。  
“额……”巴基呻吟一声，接着听到了史蒂夫惊讶的声音，他在头皮发麻的快感中低下头去，发现自己已经交代了出来，白色的粘液糊在史蒂夫的裤裆上，让他觉得有些难为情。  
“你太喜欢我碰你这里了。”史蒂夫说，“还能继续吗？”  
巴基朝着他笑，嘴唇像小花猫似的，“想喂饱我还早着呢。”  
他的手还在给史蒂夫撸着，撸得他手腕发麻。于是巴基伸手一把把史蒂夫推到在了床上，高大的身躯压在行军床上，床铺发出一阵悲惨的“吱呀”声。  
巴基扒下了史蒂夫的裤子，跪伏在他的腿上，手里握着自己长官的巨型老二。他抬眼看了史蒂夫一眼，看见史蒂夫正在盯着他的动作。然后他扶着那根老二，把它戳在自己的胸口上，用头部渗出的前液在自己的乳肉上画出湿润的痕迹。  
他的动作让史蒂夫忍不住闷哼了一声，随即声音沙哑地低喘，眼睛都有些发红。  
巴基用它画出了一个小小的五角星，史蒂夫的老二烫得吓人，他自己也忍不住呻吟低喘。因为乳肉不够的原因，他只能用手掌与胸部包裹住史蒂夫的老二，摇动身体来取悦史蒂夫。  
坚硬粗壮的阴茎碾压乳头带来的微微痛感让巴基很快又再次勃起了，他受不了这个，他自己知道，史蒂夫也知道，他敏感得要死，所以他们总不会放过玩弄他的乳头的机会。  
阴茎把巴基的乳肉摩擦得通红一片，他拿史蒂夫的龟头抵住自己的乳头，急促地喘息，声音发抖，几乎快哭了出来，“我想你射在上面……”他带着哭腔对史蒂夫说。  
“那还有点早，你得在努力努力一点才行。”史蒂夫坐起来对他说，被巴基的乳肉摩擦茎身的感觉让他爽得头皮发麻，尤其是乳点蹭到他阴茎的感觉，带来一阵柔软得像云朵一般的快感。  
巴基有些急匆匆地坐在了史蒂夫的阴茎上，像饿坏了的小猫，恨不得一口吞进去。但那铁棍一样的东西挤在干燥的穴口上，只让他疼得差点腿软摔倒在史蒂夫身上。  
“以前明明还可以的……我都被你操开了。”他看着史蒂夫说，委屈得像只兔子。  
“我们分开了两个月了。”史蒂夫说，说到这里，他忍不住用健壮的胳膊搂紧他的小男孩，把他抱紧在怀里，亲吻他的鬓角，“我好想你。”  
两个月前的日子，他们几乎每天都做爱，史蒂夫的精液就总是遗留在巴基的肉穴里，年少者的肠道被操成了史蒂夫阴茎的大小，松软柔嫩，能轻松地容纳他长官的欲望，但隔了一段时间后，良好的恢复能力又让他恢复成了处子的样子。  
史蒂夫伸手从床头的柜子里拿出凡士林，挤出白色膏体揉在那肉缝上，手指借着润滑捅进少年人的肉穴里。穴口虽然干涩，但肠肉内部因为动情已经湿润，自动为接下来的侵入分泌出了肠液，沾湿了史蒂夫的手指。  
巴基轻声呻吟了一声，侵入让他尾椎发麻，整个臀部像被电流麻痹了一般，又带来诡异的快感。  
因为习惯于性行为的关系，开拓变得很轻松，巴基放松肌肉让史蒂夫顺利进入。他连绵的轻哼像小猫似的，让史蒂夫忍不住又涨大了一圈。巴基有些渴望地低头瞄了一眼史蒂夫的阴茎，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“有时候我在想，除了我谁还能吞下你那个老二，你要是细一点就……”  
他的话还没说完，就被史蒂夫咬住了脖颈上的皮肤，吮吸出红痕出来，又湿又痒，“会被发现的。”巴基说。  
“那告诉他们是被蚊子叮的。”史蒂夫回答道。  
“冬天哪来的蚊子？”巴基嘟囔一声，但他也不管这些了。他们在性欲上面都容易上头，经常不顾一切地做爱，事后总得编很多话来圆谎。  
史蒂夫扳开巴基的臀瓣，露出那个粉嫩的肉洞，他用手臂架起巴基，缓缓地进入他的身体。  
巴基抓着他的肩膀倒吸着气，分别两个月后敏感得像处子一样的身体带来了强烈的异物感。他大半个身体的重量都挂在史蒂夫的手上，像个娃娃似的。  
那根肉棒缓缓捅进了紧致多汁的肉穴，肠壁似乎有吸力一般，吮得史蒂夫头皮发麻。他没有急着动弹，而是停在里面，让巴基慢慢适应。  
肠液一股一股地分泌，从两人的结合处渗出来，沾湿了床单，有时候巴基也不可思议，明明并非性器官，却能带来难以言喻的快感与满足，甚至还可以分泌出黏滑的液体。他适应着身体里的异物感，那火热滚烫、铁棍一般的东西，深深地埋在年轻人稚嫩的肠道深处，把肠壁完全撑开，他甚至可以感觉到那上面的青筋在跳动着旺盛的欲望。  
巴基抱住史蒂夫的头，去亲吻他的嘴唇，体内的老二随着动作而在肠壁上摩擦，让他忍不住闷哼。他热情而主动，紊乱的呼吸扑在史蒂夫脸上，主动用自己纤细的舌头去纠缠史蒂夫的，喉咙里溢出一声声低吟。  
“你喜欢那个吉普赛女郎那样的？还是那个金发小姑娘？”史蒂夫在接吻的空隙中含糊不清地问他。  
“嗯……漂亮的事物……”  
史蒂夫的手掌托着他的大腿，开始又急又猛地动作起来，阴茎抽出只留头部在里面，又整个顶入，撞在那个敏感区。超负荷的快感让巴基忍不住尖叫出来，一时间舒服得脊椎都如同融化了一般，忘记了自己想要说什么。  
“就是这样……史蒂夫，狠狠地操我……好舒服，嗯…把这两个月的都补上。”巴基有些混乱地说，刚刚接吻时流溢出来的涎水还挂在他的嘴角上，嘴唇又红又亮，像沾着露水的草莓。  
史蒂夫当然会满足他，他也压抑了两个月的思念与欲望，柔嫩的小穴内部简直犹如天堂，他只想把这个孩子揉在怀里，操坏为止。  
事实上这个孩子已经被他操坏了，没有任何和巴基一样大的男孩会痴迷于用后穴高潮，也没有其他男孩会像他那样痴迷于做爱，像是染上了性瘾一般，一天没有得到慰藉就难以忍受。  
也许史蒂夫该感到罪恶感的，他毕竟是巴基的保护者，他应该把巴基调教成一个优秀的士兵才对，但他同时还把巴基调教成了一个食髓知味，欲罢不能的小家伙。  
但他没有，他知道巴基是他的，从一开始他就知道他们注定属于彼此，无论是从灵魂上的彼此忠诚，还是从肉体上的占有。  
肉体拍打在肉体上的声音淫靡得让人脸红，还夹杂着两个男人的喘息与呻吟，如果有人听到，那绝对可以让他们上军事法庭，但那也无法阻止他们现在行乐，把对彼此的思念与慕求发泄在交媾上。  
史蒂夫几乎每次都会击打在巴基的前列腺点上，过载的快感一股又一股的，几乎要逼疯他，他的眼角流出眼泪来，哽咽着难以承受，但身体却破罐子破摔似的去迎合，即使这快感过于强烈，但他也爱得要命，他除了扭着腰迎合就完全失去对自己身体控制，把一切交给史蒂夫，无论是会露出什么样的糟糕的情况，甚至是被操到失禁，只要是被史蒂夫操控着他就放心了。  
肉穴已经完全被他操软了，怀里的人小猫似的抽抽搭搭哽咽个不停，身体却主动得很。那让史蒂夫想到发情的小猫，也是这样的表现。  
“漂亮的事物？”史蒂夫突然沙哑着嗓子问他。  
“嗯？”巴基抬起一双蒙眬的泪眼，迷茫地盯着他的眼睛。  
“你说的，漂亮的事物怎么样？”史蒂夫又狠狠顶在巴基的敏感处上，手指拉扯着他的乳头，直至那里充血变红肿。  
“嗯……漂亮的……的事物，所有人……额，所有人都喜欢呀……”巴基努力想起自己刚才想说的，组织思路回答道。  
史蒂夫低头看了眼他们的交合处，那里一片狼藉，液体沾湿了他们的大腿，穴口带着被抽插出来的白沫，还有每次抽出时带出的粉色嫩肉，这一切淫靡的场景都让他忍不住越发卖力。  
“那你真的希望我和那个女孩一样瘦瘦小小的吗？我原来那样子可没法先现在这样操你。”史蒂夫手指又用了些力，让巴基忍不住开始哼疼。  
“没……没关系……”巴基磕磕巴巴地说，盯着他的眼睛，眼里的水雾遮不住他温柔的眼神，“只要是你，不管怎样我都能满足。”  
史蒂夫把他搂的更紧，让他随着自己的动作而上下颠簸，狂热一般地亲吻巴基的耳朵与脖子，过于凶猛的力度让巴基忍不住尖叫出来。  
“好孩子……我的好孩子……”史蒂夫哑着嗓子说，他听见巴基呻吟了一声，接着温热的粘液喷吐在了他的肚子上，肉壁紧紧收缩，紧得舒服得史蒂夫觉得骨髓要化了似的，然后也尽数灌进了巴基的肠道深处。

第一发后他们都又累又饿，随意清理了一下然后吃了床头的蛋糕。然后他们躺在一起说着傻话，巴基把他脑子里想的，陪着史蒂夫长大的傻话都说给史蒂夫听。然后史蒂夫亲吻他，舔掉了他嘴角的奶油，他们莫名其妙地吻着吻着笑了出来，看着对方的眼睛笑岔了气。  
再然后他们接着做爱，发泄那些发泄不完的欲火，没有丝毫困意，一直弄到了天亮，然后在白天时抱在一起，巴基缩在史蒂夫的怀里，他们睡了过去。


End file.
